1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a cooling structure in which a heat-releasing resin composition is provided on the surface of a heat-producing object.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile electronic apparatuses typified by recent smart phones and tablet terminals have been likely to produce heat due to acceleration of the speed of CPUs. For cooling of heat-producing electronic apparatuses, a cooling method in which a fan is turned to feed the air thereto, and the heat is released from a heat sink by convection, has generally been adopted.